User blog:Slasher Chaos/Fake Monkey D. Luffy Article
—Luffy Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist of One Piece and a playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and Slasher Chaos' other projects Chronicles: Memory Wars and Battle Realm. His rival is Madara Uchiha. Biography I AM GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT PIRATE KING!!! At young age, Luffy was obessed with becoming the next king. Soon after eating the devil fruit known as the Gomu Gomu no Mi that changed him into a rubber boy at the cost of never being able to swim again and begin saved by his role model Shanks, Luffy was given Shanks' straw hat that caused a series of adventures to unfold for this young man... Now he uses the powers of his rubber body mixed with the mysterious power known as Haki to fight his foes. THE LEGACY OF MONKEY D. LUFFY :Note: The following games are the ones that have been released in the U.S. *''One Piece: Grand Battle!'' (2005) PS2 *''One Piece: Pirates' Carnival'' (2006) PS2 *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' (2006) PS2 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' (2012) PS3 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' (2013) PS3 Arcade Opening Rival Name: Madara Uchiha Reason: Unknown Connection: It goes with the Pirates vs. Ninjas theme. Both of them come from series that are in Shonen Jump. Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol)' - - Luffy will swiftly punches out at his foe with a fast stretching punch. **'Gomu Gomu no Cannon (Rubber Rubber Cannon)' - - Luffy will attack his foes with a flurry of punches. **'Gomu Gomu no Bullet (Rubber Rubber Bullet)' - - It starts out similar to Gomu Gomu no Cannon, but Luffy will finish it off with a slamming punch down into the ground that will knock his foes into the air instead of a flurry of punches. **'Gomu Gomu no Gatling (Rubber Rubber Gatling)' - + - Similar to Gomu Gomu no Cannon, Luffy does a powerful combination of punches until he finishes it with a flurry of punches. **'Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling (Rubber Rubber Stamp Gatling)' - + - Luffy will knock his foe into the air with a uppercut and jumps above them to kick at them with a flurry of kicks. **'Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Rubber Rubber Whip)' - + - Luffy will kick out at his foes with a stretching kick that is capable of knocking foes off of their feet. **'Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol)' - (Midair) **'Gomu Gomu no Cannon (Rubber Rubber Cannon)' - + (Air) **'Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling (Rubber Rubber Stamp Gatling)' - + (Air) **'Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Rubber Rubber Whip)' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Rubber Rubber Rifle)' - - Luffy swing back his arm to stretch it out and begin to twist it then launch it out at the foes for a powerful punch. **'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Rubber Rubber Bazooka)' - + - Luffy will stretch back both of his arms then launch at his foes for a destructive double palm strike. **'Gomu Gomu no Yari (Rubber Rubber Spear)' - + - Luffy will jump up into the air then kicks both of his legs down for a powerful stomping blow. **'Gomu Gomu no Ono (Rubber Rubber Axe)' - + - Luffy will stretching his right leg up above his head then kick his leg down at his foes. **'Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Rubber Rubber Rifle)' - (Air) **'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Rubber Rubber Bazooka)' - + (Air) **'Gomu Gomu no Yari (Rubber Rubber Spear)' - + (Air) **'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe)' - + (Air) - Similar to Gomu Gomu no Ono, Luffy stretchs his leg out above his head and flips to perform a flipping kick downward at the foes. (Circle Moves) **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol (Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol)' - - Luffy quickly activates Gear Second and does a powerful swift punch out at his foe. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling (Rubber Rubber Jet Gatling)' - + - Luffy quickly activates Gear Second and does a powerful flurry of superfast punches where his fists are moving so fast that seem to be invisible and only shockwaves can be seen. **'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp (Rubber Rubber Giant Stamp)' - + - Luffy swiftly activates Gear Third and kicks out at his foes with his inflated right foot. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip (Rubber Rubber Jet Whip)' - + - Luffy quickly activates Gear Second and kicks out at his foes with a superfast stretching kick. center (Cross Moves) **'Gomu Gomu no Rocket (Rubber Rubber Rocket)' - (after falling into water or off of a platform) - Luffy will launch his arms out and launches himself upward into the air. (Throws) **'Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi (Rubber Rubber Mallet)' - or - Luffy wraps his arm around his foe and untwists his arm to spin his foe away. **'Gomu Gomu no Hammer Blow (Rubber Rubber Hammer Blow)' - - Luffy wil knock his foe into the air and launched both arms at his foes to launch himself straight at the foe to knock them away. **'Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun (Rubber Rubber Bow Gun)' - - Luffy will flip onto his foe's back and holds onto their shoulder as he is twisting around until he kicks his foe into the air. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Gomu Gomu no Kane (Rubber Rubber Bell)' - (Level 1) - Luffy swings back his head to stretch his neck out and launches his head out at any nearby foe to headbutt them. **'Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling (Rubber Rubber Elephant Gatling)' - (Level 2) - Luffy activates Gear Third and imbues his arms with Busōshoku Haki then attacks his foes with a barrage of punches from his inflated fists. **'Haōshoku Haki' - (Level 3) - Luffy activates a cutscene where he looks at the other fighters and unleashs a invisible burst of energy that instantly defeats them all. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *Luffy raises his arms above his hands and shouts "Yosh! I can smell adventure!" *Luffy puts his straw hat onto his head and grins. *Luffy smacks his hands together and snickers. Quotes *'When Selected' **"Shishishi!" **"You're so going to lose!" **"Butt-Kicking Time!!" *'Prematch' **"Lets get this started!" **"Oh yeah!" *'Item Pickup' **"COOL!" **"Sweet!" **"This is a lot bigger than Zoro's swords..." (when picking up Spear of Destiny) **"Eh how do I work this?" (when picking up any firearm/high tech weapons) **"ROBOT!" (when picking up Sackbot) *'Successful KO:' **"Shishishishi~!" **"One point for me!" *'Using Gomu Gomu no Rocket' **"Uh OH!" *'Using Haōshoku Haki' **"Lets see if you can withstand this?" *'Respawns' **"Ehh...?" **"Unable to swim stinks..." (Respawning after falling into water) **"I'm BACK!" Intros and Outros Introduction *Luffy falls out of the air and lands on his feet as he is crouching down and smirks then says "Lets get this started!" *Luffy will raise his hands into the air and shouts "Oh yeah!" with a big grin on his face. *Luffy will put his straw hat onto his head and snicker. Winning Screen *Luffy will smack his hands together and smirk. Losing Screen *Luffy falls over onto his back and groans. Costumes Return of the Straw Hat Luffy's post time skip appearance. Portgas D. Ace Luffy wears the clothes of his older adopted brother Ace. DLC Samurai Luffy His DLC samurai outfit from One Piece: Pirate Warriors where he wears a samurai armor suit and his straw hat is replaced by a kabuto helmet. Minion Roronoa Zoro Roronoa Zoro in his post time-skip appearance is Luffy's minion and is unlocked after Luffy reached Rank 8. Trivia *Luffy is a unique weakness in this game because of him being unable to swim, Luffy doesn't have the ability to swim in stages with water. *The move Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono is taken from the fifth One Piece movie. *The move Gomu Gomu no Hammer Blow is a original creation by myself. Category:Blog posts